


Time, and Other Slow Deaths

by thankchaosforspellcheck (BeautifulChaos56)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Outer Space, Paranoia, Poetry, most are kind of dark honestly, not in like a bloody way though, poetry anthology, some of them were assignments, some were not, which is which? you decide!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulChaos56/pseuds/thankchaosforspellcheck
Summary: A bunch of poetry that I've written at various points over the last few years about life, death, and the universe.
Kudos: 1





	1. Cold Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of unconnected poetry I'm semi-planning to post (as soon as I double-check a few things). I wrote this a while back and I honestly really like it, for all that it's a bit bleak. Hope you all like it too!

It was a cold sort of comfort.

The kind only brought out in hard times,

When there wasn't anything else to depend on. 

When the well went dry,

When the crops failed,

When the cattle sickened

and fell down dead,

When the people around you

started to follow suit,

you just held onto it with all you had.

It was a cold sort of comfort,

but it was a comfort nonetheless.


	2. the digital age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another original that wasn't for class!

I can be so paranoid

In the strangest of ways

I guess I’d blame it on

The digital age

I’ll give out my email

In the blink of an eye

And, if asked for my number,

I won’t even question why

But a meeting? In person?

Without at least ten friends?

I could get murdered! Kidnapped!

Or who knows what then!

No, I’d much rather sit

Up in my room

And talk with strangers

I won’t be meeting soon

I can be so paranoid

In the strangest of ways

I guess I’d blame it on

The digital age


	3. the final frontier

As human beings we live on a planet

that is hundreds of thousands of miles wide

with an innumerable amount of plants and wildlife

that we will never in a hundred lifetimes be able

to name.

This planet resides in a galaxy

so great and vast

that we may never be able to fully grasp it

even when we have mapped

every centimeter of it.

And yet, it is also so small

compared to the universe beyond.

This universe,

This seemingly endless void,

where we can travel hundreds of thousands of light-years

and not see anything but the specks of life

that are still so far away,

where suns and stars can live and die

before their rays

ever reach our dear, small planet

still has been proven to have

an end.

This realization, this scientific fact,

has taken something so vast and unknowable

and made it feel claustrophobic.

We are the beings

that reside upon the air molecules

within a shoebox

and we have no idea

what may exist

past those impenetrable,

unknowable walls.


End file.
